Treasured Blood
by deadshinigami
Summary: What do you get when a serial killer takes in an abused teen? The thrill of the hunt, the beauty of blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Treasured blood**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach. I make no profits with these FanFictions. However, I do enjoy playing with the characters. :D**

**Author's Note : Here's the new story I told you about. Hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Hichigo pov_

A twisted grin played along his lips as he stood staring at his work. Two men on the floor eyes slowly fogging over, fear still burning deep in them as blood loss stole them away. Next he trailed his fingers through the blood pooling in the tile. 'Use me once I'll use you, cut me twice our blood shall mix,' once again he filled a large glass with what blood he could then trailed the flames of a small blowtorch over his blood written words. Never would he be caught. He cackled as he noticed one of the bodies twitch.

"Still 'live are ye' there kiddie?"

No reply. Hichi grinned and flipped the smaller of the men a few times with his foot before stomping hard on the man's chest. Emerald eyes shot open and blood spewed from his mouth.

"You used to be quite the sight, or did you forget? The same way the old you was forgotten on your resume. Got tired of it so ya became a judge another twister political stunt. Tried to get me caught."

Emerald began to lace with fear and panic again as Hich sliced the smaller's neck using two seraded knives angled together. As he left the room he couldn't help but giggle as he pulled a nearby fire alarm.

* * *

_Ichigo pov_

Ichigo held his breath as he hid in his room. His dad was pounding on the wood door to his room. He was drunk and angry, that was never a good thing. Ichigo grabbed the bag he had filled with money, food, and clothes and slid out his back window. Just as he slid through the bushes the door to his room gave way. Ichigo ran as fast as he could soon hitting a busy highway. He waved down the first car he saw and was thankful it stopped. It was a solid white 1969 Camaro with white wall tires and solid black leather interior.

The man inside was almost as white as his car and his eyes were gold on black. A small smear of red was under his left eye.

* * *

_Normal pov_

As the car pulled away Ichigo was almost too busy staring to notice they pulled over again and the albino was staring expectantly.

"Well?" He said and his voice felt like honey to the teen.

Ichigo shivered and hugged his backpack.

"What ya doin' wavin' down random cars on the highway what if I was a pedo or somethin? You're what fifteen?"

Ichigo nodded slowly as he was scolded by a stranger.

"I-i had no choice. My father was-" Ichigo teared up as he climbed out of the car.

The albino climbed out of his car and sighed. He kneeled down to be face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes ready to be hit and flinched back when a hand swiped a tear away.

"Alright, where am I takin' you sweetheart?"

Ichigo stared at the other in shock then frowned.

"I-i dunno. Umm mister what is that red stuff?"

* * *

_Hichigo pov_

"Red stuff?"

The teen just nodded and touched his cheek.

"I-is this blood?"

Shiro sighed and looked around. With noone passing by he nodded and wiped the remains on his sleeve. Ichigo giggled looking at his hand. Red staining his fingers.

"So you hurt someone? Did you hurt them bad? Did they die?"

Shiro grinned at the questions and couldn't help but notice excitement creeping through the smaller's eyes. Shiro ruffled Ichigo's hair as he lead him back to the car.

"How would you feel if that blood was from a man that is now dead in his home with no trace that I was ever there?"

Ichigo giggled as the image of the albino played through his mind. Blood splayed across his clothes and clashing with the man's white skin.

"So you kill people and can't be caught?" Ichigo asked as he climbed into the car. Shiro smiled sweetly at the smaller male.

"I can be caught if anyone ever lived long enough to prove it," Shiro grinned more. It had been a long time since he had met someone who got excited about murder like he did.

"So what's your name kiddie?"

"Ichigo"

"Awww, you have a girl's name. That's so cute," Shiro drawled as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

Ichigo glared at the larger till he noticed a large house coming into sight. His mouth fell open as he stared up at the three story house. Huge elaborately made doors littered with little orange flowers on long twirling vines. surrounded by white brick and each floor had tall arched windows. The house looked like it was owned by a millionaire. He chanced a glance at the car door only to jump as it was pulled open. He looked up at the grinning albino and climbed out of the car. He was lead into the house and couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Treasured Blood_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or the Bleach characters. (etc. etc. everyone probably knows the drill by now)  
_**

**Beta's note : Okay, so I take full blame for the lateness of this chapter... umm apparently it's been sitting lost in my email waiting on a proof-read since last August... _Please don't kill me?_**

* * *

_Three weeks later...  
_

Ichigo blinked as he pulled from sleep. He purred as he buried his face in the pillows that now littered his bed. The door creaked open slowly revealing his new friend Shiro. A tall, twenty year old, murderous albino. Ichigo whimpered and rolled over as Shiro plopped lightly on the bed. Pouting Shiro pulled the smaller back and ran his hands through short orange spikes. Ichigo let his head rest on the larger's lap and smiled. This place was paradise compared to his old home.

"You still wanna do this?" Shiro asked dangling an envelope over the teens face. Ichigo just grinned and snatched it from the others gloved hand. Ichigo opened the unsealed envelope and read over the small letter. He slipped it back in and a gloved hand snatched it back and used a newly bought rag to dab water activating the glue and sealing it making sure cotton fibers where caught. Ichigo followed as Shiro carried the rag, a bottle of blood, and the envelope.  
Shiro slid on shoes two sizes too big with the bottoms filed flat and slid into his car beside Ichigo. Soon they arrived about three houses down from Ichigo's. Shiro carried a large cooler and Ichigo led him to his home.

Shiro pulled latex gloves over his black, cloth ones and popped open the cooler. He pulled out huge slabs of human and animal meat that had been marinated in the blood of cows and three well-known political men that he had killed a week before. Ichigo pulled on gloves with his father's prints on them and dipped them in the blood before pulling open the door to the cellar in his back yard. Shiro, now in a hair net, carried balloons of blood and slung them around smearing blood on the floor and walls. Then he ran a chilled chain across the ceiling. He then hung meat hooks with the slabs of meat on them. And set out new trays filled with saws and other items. Then he grabbed the cooler and poured a trail of blood up the stairs. He then sliced a balloon and let it drip leaving trails of blood leading to the cellar door. He splashed the rest of the blood right out side the door. He then dipped the rag around in the blood and left it laying. He grabbed his envelope and dropped it casually in the blood and then slipped it in the mail box. Ichigo grabbed the extra bottle of blood and ran in his house using a rag to smear blood on his fathers clothes, bed, and shoes.

He met Shiro out side and they gathered gloves and balloon remains and tossed them in the cooler and set them on fire.  
They walked casually back to the car and drove away.

"Now to wait." Shiro said as he passed the mail man on the main road. Ichigo giggled as he pictured his father being taken away and accused of murder.

* * *

_News cast  
_

"Neighbors are stunned as Isshin Kurosaki is arrested today. A letter arrived at the police station today with the blood of political figures Ulquiorra Schiffer, Byakuya Kuchici, and Stark Coyote, along with his daughter Lilly. Those who live close by are horrified, but a few say they aren't surprised due to Isshin's drinking problem along with uncontrolled rage."

Shiro clicked the television off and grinned down at Ichigo. Ichigo sat smiling and wide-eyed.

"It... it worked." Shiro chuckled and pulled the child onto his lap.

"I told you to trust me."


End file.
